A Pinch of Lemon for My Tea Cup
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [AkaKuro] Post ke 40 dari Mikazuki Hikari. Seme!Akashi version dari fic kembaran A Little Sugar for My Tea Cup. Pick your own additional for your own tea! This Time is AkaKuro! Pick your own route! Happy 40 post Readers! :D


**A Pinch of Lemon for My Tea Cup**

**By : Mikazuki Hikari**

**Disclaimer **: Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

**Rate : **M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing **: Akashi.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning **: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Yaoi, Alternate Universe (AU), Lemon, Out of Character (OOC), BDSM, Toys

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

A/N : for those who aren't satisfied with KuroAka, so I decided to make the AkaKuro version.

Post ke 40 punya Mika, sebuah fic kembar dengan POV berbeda tapi satu alur, semoga suka.

Di sisi Akashi ini Lemonnya sedikit lebih panjang /lari

Notif ga penting dari Author (merasa ga penting abaikan) : cover storynya sepasang sama KuroAka lemen tadi loh /YA MIK YA

.

.

.

Ah, dia sungguh manis….

Kau bisa lihat wujudnya. Dia manis, matanya besar, biru, senada dengan rambutnya. Kau lihat, kulitnya itu sangat mulus dan menggoda. Imut? Ya, semua orang berkata ia adalah pemuda yang demikian.

Dan…

Demikian pula yang kupikirkan tentangnya.

Hanya dengan sekali melihatnya saja, aku ingin sekali memiliki anak itu. Memang ia terkenal lugu dan polos dan, lihat saja? Jemari mungil itu dan raut wajah itu, ingin sekali aku membuatnya berteriak dan memanggil namaku dalam satu eluan.

Aku, Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda sehat berusia 18 tahun.

Sehat? Kurasa tidak. Orientasi seksualku tidak mengarahkanku pada keinginan untuk bersetubuh dengan lawan jenisku. Entah mengapa, birahiku tidak muncul saat aku menatap satu anak dara pun. Terdengar gila namun, mungkin memang begitu adanya.

Orang bilang wajahku mengerikan, entah mengapa bisa berkata demikian, dan mereka, yang tentunya memiliki orientasi yang sama denganku, termasuk Nijimura senpai dan Chihiro senpai, berkata bahwa, kalau dalam hubungan sesama pria, aku lebih cocok diletakkan pada posisi bawah namun, aku tidak berpikir demikian.

Semua pria ingin mendominasi bukan? Termasuk aku. Aku ingin sekali sesekali, mendominasi seseorang dan berada di posisi atas. Entah sudah berapa lama aku bermain pada posisi bawah dan kau tahu? Hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan.

Aku tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda tampan. Ya, kau tahu, aku sudah banyak menyinggungnya tadi.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia sedikit lebih muda dariku namun tinggi kami tidak jauh berbeda. Entah mengapa, hasrat ini, ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil anak itu namun, ah… sudah lah mungkin, itu hanya menjadi sebuah angan-angan belaka saja.

Tetsuya berbeda kelas denganku. Ia belajar di kelas yang jauhnya dibatasi oleh dua buah ruang kelas. Tetsuya tinggal bersebelahan denganku, apartemennya terletak persis di sebelah pintu apartemenku. Tidak jarang kami keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah secara bersamaan dan bertegur sapa namun, di sekolah, hal itu sangat jarang kami lakukan jadi, hubungan kami hanya sebatas tetangga yang sering bertegur sapa saja.

Bayangkan jika aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya dan bahkan, bisa memiliki anak itu seutuhnya, ah…. Alangkah bahagianya diriku ini. Mengapa aku sangat tergila-gila dengannya? Mengapa mungkin hanya aku yang mungkin, ingin berusaha mendominasinya-yang notabene, banyak wanita-wanita atau pria-pria tidak bermoral yang ingin sekali memiliki pemuda bersurai biru muda menawan itu-?

Aaah! Moou! Aku bisa gila kalau membayangkan semua hal ini!

Ah!

Daripada aku gila dengan fantasiku sendiri. Mengapa aku menghampirinya saja?

Baiklah! Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali jadi mungkin, ini bisa jadi kesempatan emasku untuk bisa berduaan saja dengannya.

"Ah, Tetsuya! Kebetulan sekali, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Aku langsung mendekatinya dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ah, ada apa Akashi-kun." Jawabnya santai. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin merusak suasana lagipula, pemuda di depanku ini sepertinya, sedang tidak terlalu sibuk.

"Kau tahu." Lanjutku.

"Sudah beberapa lama ini aku memerhatikanmu dan, aku….." Aku membuatnya untuk menunggu, mungkin ia akan penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya, kau mau kan menjadi pacarku?"

Yup, aku langsung kepada pokok permasalahan, kau tahu? Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang berbelit-belit kecuali, yah kau tahu kan? Ekhem… mungkin aku akan menyinggungnya nanti.

"Tentu Akashi-kun, aku mau jadi pacarmu aku, aku juga sudah lama suka denganmu." Jawabnya mantab. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku resmi menjadi pacarnya bukan? Dan itu berarti, aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku suka dengannya bukan? Aaah….. aku sangat tidak sabar menantikannya.

Aku sangat senang pemuda lugu yang selama ini aku idam-idamkan ternyata juga menyukaiku, aku sangat ingin melonjak karenanya.

"Pulang sekolah ini, aku tunggu kau di gerbang sekolah ya? Kita pulangnya bersama." Aku mengelus surai biru muda miliknya lembut dan sekali lagi melemparkan senyuman ke arahnya, aku bisa melihat wajah pemuda lugu itu merona karenanya

Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang nanti dan aku, tidak sabar ingin menikmati wajah Tetsuya yang manis itu dari dekat….

.

.

.

Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang namun, Tetsuya juga belum kunjung datang, kemana ya dia kira-kira. Haaahh… aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu Tetsuya, ah…. Maksudku, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu untuk pulang bersama dengan Tetsuya, Kau mengharapkan arti yang lebih dari itu bukan? Aku juga berharap demikian. Kira-kira, apa yang harus ku lakukan nanti ya? Haruskah ku genggam tangannya saat berjalan pulang? Atau harus kah aku memeluknya dari belakang? Apa tidak kelihatan canggung ya? Hmmm…..

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah, mungkin, ia akan datang sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

Haaaahh…. Melelahkan juga rupanya, sampai-sampai aku hampir tertidur

Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Aku harap, ia cepat datang. Lihat! langit di atas kami sudah sangat gelap dan, waktu yang ada di jam tanganku sudah terpaut sangat malam. Dimana dia sekarang ya? Mungkin ia sedang piket, atau kerja kelompok, atau semacamnya, apa jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang?

Seharusnya sih…

Ah! Itu dia disana! Nampaknya ia hendak menghampiriku.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya!" aku melambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Ah, tidak apa, yang penting, sekarang kita pulang."

.

.

.

Kini Tetsuya berada di sebelahku dan kami, pulang berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lihat lah Tetsuya, kau begitu manis, hingga aku ingin sekali menelanmu sekarang juga. Bayangkan, pipi mulusmu itu, juga matamu yang besar, hanya jika aku bisa menyentuhnya dan memiliki dirimu seutuhnya, dan membuatmu-

Ah, sudah lah… lupakan saja.

Aku bisa melihat pergelangan mungil itu mencoba untuk mendekatkan tangannya pada milikku dan—

"Maksudmu seperti ini Tetsuya?" Aku menggenggam tangannya seturut dengan keinginannya, kau tahu? Tangannya benar-benar mungil dan halus.

Kau tahu sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sentuhan tangannya?

Yakin kau mau tahu?

Baiklah.

Aroma tubuhnya sedari tadi mengelilingi hidungku dan berkeriapan di dalamnya. Aroma manis dari vanilla menyeruak dari tiap inchi kulitnya juga aroma tubuhnya yang berbaur sempurna menjadi satu, cukup membuat milikku di bawah sana berdenyut tidak karuan dan membuatku ingin sekali menjilat tiap jengkal dari keindahan tubuhnya itu, aku ingin membuatnya menangis akan namaku, aku, benar-benar tergila-gila padanya.

"A-aah…. Anu, A-akashi…..-kun?"

"Ya Tetsuya?"

Aaah! Aku tidak tahan! Aku berani bersumpah, sedari tadi, aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku. Ingin sekali aku menyentuh anak ini lebih dari hanya sekedar menyentuh tangannya.

Aku…

Aku…..

Aku ingin memilikinya.

"A-anu….."

"Katakan saja Tetsuya." Aku membelai rambutnya sekali lagi.

Ya…..

Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyudutkanku pada tembok yang membatasi pintu rumahku dan pintu rumahnya. Tangannya mengunci pergelangan tanganku, dan dengan gemetar ia mencoba mengecup bibirku. Tak kusangka, si manis ini, bisa seagresif ini.

"Tetsu—ya?"

"Aku…. Ingin meraskan sesuatu yang lebih denganmu… Aku, menginginkan Akashi-kun." Lugu sekali, dan manis, juga sempurna, pemuda manis ini, sungguh melebihi ekspektasiku, Tetsuya, kau tidak akan pernah menyesal karena sudah berkata demikian.

Aku menyeringai buas padanya seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Aku, dengan sigap membalas apa yang ia lakukan dan membalasnya dua kali lipat lebih kejam dari yang biasa aku bisa lakukan. Aku berhasil menggigit leher manis itu sampai setitik darah segar keluar dari sana. Aku menikmatinya, kombinasi manis antara bau darah segar dan aroma vanila yang lembut, tak ayal aku menikmati tiap tetes darah yang terus mengalir dari sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyerangnya dengan sekuat tenagaku. Dengan menjegal kedua tanganku ia menggotongku memasuki apartemenku dan membawanya masuk ke kamarku.

Kondisi yang sangat remang dan temaram lantas saja, kondisi ruangan ini semakin membuat gairah dan birahiku timbul atas anak ini.

Ya….. aku ingin mendominasinya seperti tadi. Ya, aku ingin sekali membuat anak ini berteriak, dan menjeritkan namaku.

Saat pertahanannya kendur, aku melepaskan dasi yang sedari tadi terjalin erat di kerah kemeja ku dan mencengkram kedua tangannya. Tanganku yang besar kugunakan untuk mencengkram kedua belah tangannya dan, saat ku lihat sebuah kesempatan emas terbuka, aku langsung mengikat kedua lengan itu di tiang kelambu tempat tidurku. Tidak hanya itu, aku membuka bajuku, membiarkan udara segar dan dingin menyapa kulit bagian atasku secara sempurna, membiarkan tubuhku, menyapa pemuda ini dan memberi tahukannya, bahwa malam ini, aku lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin.

Kaos dalaman putih hitam sudah bersimbah peluh, diakibatkan kelelahan dan perjalanan pulang kami yang cukup jauh, ku gunakan untuk menyumbat mulutnya agar ia tidak bisa memberontak lebih dari saat aku menyerangnya tadi. Ah….. kurasa posisi ini sudah sangat sempurna untukku. Dengan perlahan, aku melucuti tiap lembar kain pembungkus yang Tetsuya kenakan. Ahh…. Tubuhnya sungguh mungil dan lezat…. Tidak heran banyak pria laknat yang menginginkannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, tiap inchi dari kulit dan kesempurnaan ini, dan tiap jengkal dari pinggul manis ini, malam ini, aku lah yang akan memilikinya.

Lidahku dengan nakal menelusuri tiap permukaan kulitnya. Saliva yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat dada mulus miliknya menjadi mengilap. Pemandangan yang sungguh sangat memesona. Kedua titik kenikmatan yang ada di benda mulus dan halus itu pun menyapaku manja. Tak ayal, ke dua tanganku dengan nakal, dan lihai, segera memanja kedua titik itu dengan kedua ibu jariku. Aku menekannya, dan dengan satu sentuhan lembut yang menggoda, jari telunjukku mengitari permukaan merah muda yang perlahan mulai mengeras itu.

Menggoda, indah, dan tak berdaya. Itu adalah hal yang bisa kugambarkan dari insan mungil yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menuruti apa yang aku lakukan padanya, menyenangkan rasanya. Aku langsung menghisap salah satu dari kedua titik itu. Dengan lidahku, aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kulakukan dengan jemariku tadi, membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang hebat, dan tubuhnya mengejang sempurna. Tak lupa, aku menghisap dan menjilati benda manis itu, layaknya seorang anak bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibundanya. Aku tidak tahu kalau wajahnya bisa seindah ini saat sedang memelas. Nampaknya, kaos yang tadinya hanya basah dengan peluhku, sekarang sudah menjadi kian basah. Mungkin, ia banyak mengeluarkan saliva disana saat aku merangsang titik sensitifnya tadi.

Terus….. Aku ingin terus menikmati ini, dan aku, ingin lebih melakukan yang lebih dari ini…..

Aku menggigit titik kenikmatan itu kuat-kuat, sekuat dayaku, membuat pemuda yang terikat itu menjerit hebat, dan kakinya sekarang gemetar hebat. Benda yang kugigit barusan semakin mengeras dan menjadi merah karena membengkak, tak ayal, aku meninggalkan benda itu. Aku beralih pada pinggulnya yang ramping. Pinggul dengan bokong yang sempurna, yang membuatnya nampak menggoda, aku tidak usah repot-repot mengambil seorang anak dara untuk menikmati pemandangan seperti ini aku sudah memiliki yang lebih memuaskanku, tepat dihadapanku. Aku mengarahkan lidahku kembali pada lehernya, menikmati tiap jengkal lehernya yang mulus, mulai dari pangkal yang gemetar hebat saat ia mencoba untuk menolak, danleher ramping itu, kucoba dengan lembut untuk menghisapnya sekali lagi dan menekannya dengan jemariku, membuat satu lolongan dahsyat yang sedikit tertekan, karena kain penyumbat mulutnya, keluar dari mulut mungilnya yang mungkin, sudah tidak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara.

Beralih kepada bokongnya yang kenyal dan sudah siap menggodaku dengan sejuta keindahannya. Tanganku berhasil meremas benda mungil dan manis itu, membuat anak itu berjengit, semakin berjengit dan melolong, saat aku meremasnya dengan tenaga yang lebih intens dari yang ku kerjakan barusan. Aku tak lupa menikmati punggung mulus licin yang bagaikan sebuah maha karya seorang pemahat. Tak kujumpai lekuk kelaki-lakian dari benda menggemaskan ini, kutinggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan pada benda lezat dan menggiurkan yang ada dihadapanku ini. Tiap gigitannya, apa yang kuimpikan, pemandangan Tetsuya yang menjerit kesakitan, dan menangis, membuat dahagaku terpuaskan. Aku menjilat dan menghirup air matanya yang menetes dari sudut matanya, guna menenangkan anak yang sedari tadi merintih kesakitan. Benar saja, anak ini langsung jinak, merasakan tiap jengkal dari cinta yang kumainkan untuknya, dan memastikan aku dapat membuatnya takluk, dan larut pada tiap buai simfoni yang kumainkan pada tubuhnya.

Aku semakin tidak sabar…

Ya! Aku ingin langsung mendapatkan jackpotku. Dengan tak sabar, aku melucuti ikat pinggang serta celana panjang yang masih membungkus bagian bawah Tetsuya. Boxer manis dengan motif kelinci putih diatas warna merah jambu yang manis itu sudah kusut akibat rontaannya, tidak kusangka sudah basah, dan bagian tengahnya sudah nampak lepek dan kuyu pada bagian kejantanannya. Tak kusangka benda ini akan semanis ini, gundukan mungil itu nampaknya sudah siap menyapaku, ah mungilnya….. miliknya sungguh kecil. Dari ukurannya, aku bisa membayangkan, kalau ukurannya sangat lah mungil dibanding dengan milikku yang besar dan perkasa. Benda yang mungil itu, akan masuk ke dalam mulutku, dan kedua tangan ini, akan menjadi saksi bisu, kalau aku bisa meremas benda itu saat ia mengejang dengan sempurna. Dengan sigap, tanganku melucuti benda itu, dan membiarkan benda keras dan berdenyut itu menyembul keluar. Pada puncahnya, cairan kenikmatan sudah banyak sekali meleleh membanjiri permukaan pink yang sudah sedikit samar dengan noda putih lengket yang bersarang diatasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera melumat benda itu, menjilat puncah kepala kejantanannya, dan meremas tubuh batang yang lembut kenyal dan berdenyut hebat itu. Benar-benar hebat….. nafasku memburu, dengan lihai ku mainkan lidahku dan kulesakkan semua sekaligus dalam mulutku. Sesekali, aku menggoda lubang cairan kenikmatan itu, dan membuat tungkai kakinya menjadi kian goyah dan gopoh, tak kuasa lagi menahan kedua beban tubuhnya.

Kumainkan dua buah yang menggantung ketat dibawah kelembutan miliknya. Kedua jemariku memijatnya lembut dan sontak, mulutku dipenuhi cairan kenikmatan miliknya yang ia keluarkan dalam satu tembakan panjang. Begitu nikmat dan kental. Cairan pekat yang sedikit masam, namun manis, warna yang sedikit bening namun nampak terlihat putih, dengan aroma khasnya, memenuhi tiap jengkal mulutku, hingga tiap diameter tenggorokanku tiap kalia aku menelas tetes demi tetes cairan lezat milik Tetsuya, dan aku, puas karenanya.

Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar, aku ingin segera menikmati sajian , kau hampir mendekati puncak kemenanganmu, lakukan, atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku beralih sejenak meninggalkan tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Aku mencari benda yang nantinya akan kugunakan untuk melubrikasi miliknya dibelakang sana agar, ini akan menjadi kenangan manis milik kami berdua yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

Aku melangkah menuju laci meja yang ada di dekat lemariku. Aku berharap menemukan lotion atau benda semacamnya yang cukup licin namun…..

Lihat apa yang aku temukan? Sebuah replika kejantanan dari plastik, yang bisa bergetar, dan sebuah benda tipis panjang yang memungkinkan untuk masuk ke dalam lubang cairan kenikmatan miliknya, juga plester mungil dengan aphrodisiac diatasnya, yang memungkinkan memberikan kenikmatan yang melemahkan pada kedua titik kenikmatan pada dada mulus Tetsuya.

Milikku, yangs sudah kupersiapkan sejak dulu, menunggu datangnya hari yang hebat ini

Ketiga benda ini, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Segera aku kembali mendekat padaTetsuya. Benda panjang tipis yang tadi kedua aku temukan itu, kumasukkan dengan sigap ke dalam lubang cairan kenikmatannya. Pemuda itu berjengit kesakitan, perih, dan ia mencoba untuk melolong, namun tidak bisa.

Ah… Tetsuya, tunjukkan lebih banyak ekspresimu yang manis seperti itu untukku…..

Benda kedua yang ada ditanganku, kulesakkan dengan segera pada liangnya yang masih terbilang amat ketat dan rapat. Benda itu dengan kuat ku dorong membobol diameter sempit dari lubang milik Akashi-kun. Ah, benda ini juga bisa bergetar. Aku memutuskan mengatur vibrasinya pada posisi maksimal, membuat tubuh anak itu semakin lemah dan tak berdaya.

Tak lupa, aku menempelkan kedua plester yang ada di tanganku, membuatnya semakin lemah, semakin basah, dan semakin manis, sampai aku tak kuasa, dan ingin sekali membuatnya merasakan indahnya bercinta pada tahap selanjutnya. Nafasnya memburu, mulutnya nampak sesak namun, semua itu nampak indah dimataku.

Aku ingat, tidak ada benda yang memungkinkan untuk melubrikasikan kejantananku yang sudah menegak sempurna ini jadi, kuputuskan untuk melubrikasinya, dengan saliva miliknya sendiri.

Ku lepas kain penutup mulutnya. Nafasnya memburu dan ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, sesak memang namun, aku menikmati hal itu. Sebelum aku mulai pada kegiatan utamaku, ku lumat lagi bibirnya dan tanpa perlawanan, ku ajak lidahnya berdansa di dalam liang hangat dan basah milik Tetsuya. Tak lupa ku absen satu persatu giginya, dan langit langit kemerahan mulutnya sampai akhirnya,

"Akashi kun aku tidak—HUMMPPHH-!"

Sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku melesakkan kejantananku yang sudah mengeras itu ke dalam mulutnya dan membiarkannya mengulum benda itu seperti bayi yan baru saja mendapatkan sebuah permen.

Aku melesakkannya, sesekali ku dorong paksa hingga semuanya masuk ke dalam. Benda pejal keras, berdenyut dengan urat-urat yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah mencapai metamorfosa akhirnya yang sempurna. Aku tahu, mulut Tetsuya tidak mungkin muat untuk semuanya namun, aku ingin ia bisa menikmatinya, dan merasakan besarnya milikku yang sangat aku banggakan. Diatas semuanya itu,

Setelah kurasa cukup basah dan licin, tanpa pikir panjang, aku mensejajarkan milikku dengan pintu masuk yang masih terganjal dengan benda imitasi yang bergetar itu, bermaksud menggantikannya dengan milikku, yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar untuk berada di dalamnya.

"Akashi-kkun….. c-cepat a-aku…. AAAAKKHH!"

Ia melolong dahsyat saat ku lesakkan milikku tanpa mencabut benda bergetar itu. Ku gerakkan pinggulku dengan cepat dan menghujamkannya pada satu titik, dimana ia menjerit penuh nikmat.

"Akashi-kun, lebih….ce-cepat…."

Lihat siapa yang meminta sekarang. Dengan berdasarkan permintaan manis dari bidadari tak bersayap yang sudah lemah ini, aku langsung mempercepat tempo permainanku, membuat kami berdua sama-sama merasakan surga. Aku tidak mencabut benda yang bergetar ini, aku ingin membuatnya merasakan betapa indahnya surga itu dan aku langsung dengan leluasa, menikmati tiap jengkal kejantananku, seolah, benda itu tidak mengizinkan kejantananku untuk keluar dari dalamnya.

Di dalam Tetsuya sungguh hebat, sungguh sempurna, keketatan yang sangat pas, denga kontur dinding yang selalu menghisap hebat milikku di dalam sana, entah bagaimana caranya, seolah, liang manis miliknya sendiri yang memintaku untuk terus menghujamkan milikku pada titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Aku sendiri pun berharap, malam ini tidak pernah berakhir.

Aku memaksanya terus sampai ia tidak bisa meronta dan berteriak lagi. Disela-sela aktifitasku, aku menghajar bokong mulus itu hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan, dengan alasan, aku ingin benda mungil yang ada di bawahku ini ikut bergerak, dan lebih cepat.

Aku memutar posisiku hingga aku bisa berhadapan dengannya, sekali lagi kami berciuman. Kali ini, ia sudah terbiasa dan malah tersenyum manis, menikmati tiap siksaanku yang mungkin malah, menurutnya sangat manis dan menggoda. Sesekali aku menggelitik perutnya dengan jemariku sambil mempercepat tempo permainanku dibawah sana. Kami tidak mengenal lelah, sudah berapa lama kami melakukan ini dan Tetsuya tidak menolak sama sekali bahkan…..

"Akashi-kun… l-lagi….."

Indah….

Sangat indah…..

Aku melesakkan kedua jariku, membiarkan ia mengulumnya lembut, dan menjilatinya, geli, aku menyukainya, terlebih ekspresi anak itu yang sungguh manis dengan rona di sekujur pipi porselen manis yang masih saja mencoba untuk tersenyum kepadaku. Aku menciumnya sekali lagi, untuk membuatnya lebih rileks saat kucabut benda penggetar itu dan membiarkan ia hanya menikmati milikku dibawah sana saja seorang diri

Dengan satu hentakkan akhir aku menembakkan seluruh cairan kental milikku yang sudah sedari tadi tertahan, dan meluapkannya pada setiap jengkal lubang milik Tetsuya sampai, beberapa diantaranya tidak kuasa menahannya dan membasahi sprei berantakan itu, dan menodai warnanya yang sedari tadi cemerlang sehingga, nampak sedikit kusam pada permukaannya. Tak lupa kubuka penyangga lubang milik Tetsuya dan tak ayal, luapan cairan yang sama pun memuncah keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku puas, aku sangat lah puas, aku dapat membuat orang yang kusuka mencapai kenikmatannya sampai dua kali, dan aku tidak akan melupakan malam ini.

Aku melepaskan pengikat Tetsuya yang sudah mulai lunglai, mengecup dahinya, sampai akhirnya kami larut dalam tidur kami.

Bagaikan sejumput pada cangkir tehku, malam ini membuat satu lembar kehidupanku, menjadi lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya.

~FIN~

-=Author's Note=-

Ini POV Akashi~ dan ini merupakan post Mika yang ke 40 terimakasih sudah menemani sejauh ini~

FIc kembar dua POV ini, hadiah Mika buat readers semua untuk post ke 40 fic Mika

RnR?


End file.
